Hernán Tracchia
|lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires |ingreso_doblaje = Marzo de 2016 |estado = Activo |pais = Argentina |sitio_web = www.locutorhernantracchia.com|instagram = hernantracchia}} Remy LVG.png|Remy Remington en Los vecinos Green, su personaje mas conocido recientemente. S2E40 Dennis 'looking for my big brother'.png|Dennis en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. 14433125 1117567558338982 1617016867972618265 n.jpg|Dirk Mann en Bizaardvark. 0240506.png|Gil en Descendientes 2. JacoblacayoOUAT.PNG|Jacob en Once Upon a Time. Jed.png|Jed en The Walking Dead. Primer Ministro - Hilda.png|Primer Ministro en Hilda. Alfur - Hilda.png|Alfur (epi. 13) también en Hilda. Hernán Tracchia es actor de doblaje y locutor egresado de la escuela ISEC en Octubre de 2016. Se inicio en el doblaje en marzo de 2016. Asiéndose rápidamente de un nombre en la industria del doblaje en Argentina. Información Estudió un año en Caja de Ruidos con Gustavo Dardés, Natalia Rosminati, Hernán Palma y Pablo Gandolfo y En el Almacén de Doblaje con Mariela Álvarez y Diego Brizzi. En la Especialización de Doblaje del ISER con Vanina García, Mara Campanelli y Mariela Álvarez, y en El Árbol de Sonido con Alejandro Graue y Damián Stavros. Filmografia Series de televisión, Miniseries y Realities Shows * Ugly Delicious - Voces adicionales (2018) * ReBoot: The Guardian Code - Trey/D-Frag (Gabriel Darku) * Bizaardvark – Dirk (Jake Paul). * Madre e hija - Gaël * Cuando hacemos historia – Ken (joven). * Greenhouse Academy – Seth.(Jack Miller) * Masterchef Brasil Temporada 3 - Pedro. * Masterchef Brasil Junior - Gleyson. * Todo en 90 días ¿Felices por siempre? - Russ. * Emprendedores de Cleveland - Kumar Arora. * Motores con historia - Jake Sanson. * Pequeñas grandes inversiones - Cain. * Operación Tanzania - Phillip Armstrong. * Descendientes del Sol – Daniel Spencer (Cho Jasper). * Amigas cuando sea Episodio 22 – Elliot. * Walk the prank Ep 20 - (Jake Paul). * Community Temporadas 3/4/5 – Neil. * Face off Temporada 5 – Eric. * Deadly class – Voces adicionales. * Andi Mack – Voces adicionales. * Alex & Co – Davide y Voces adicionales. * Superautos - Voces adicionales. * Persas en Beverly Hills - Mr Bunny - Nima. * Pitbulls y convictos – Voces adicionales. * Subastas Mecum - Subastador Matt Morvic. * Outsiders - Voces adicionales. * Buddha – Voces adicionales. * Dulces sueños de la niñez – Voces adicionales. * The Blacklist – Voces adicionales. * Powers Temporada 2 – Voces adicionales. * Street Outlaws - Voces adicionales. * Negociando con tiburones – Voces adicionales/Temporadas 7 y 8 * Los Goldberg – Chad / Voces adicionales. * The Night Shift Temporada 3 – Voces adicionales. * Seguridad de frontera Estados Unidos - Voces adicionales. * Seguridad de frontera Canadá - Voces adicionales. * Seguridad de frontera Australia - Voces adicionales. * Saras & Kumud – Voces adicionales. * Futbol 360, jugadas extraordinarias – Voces adicionales. * La frontera Temporada 5 – Voces adicionales. * Secret street green Temporada 3 – Voces adicionales. * Cautiva (telenovela) – Voces adicionales. * The Purge (serie) – Voces adicionales. Series animadas * Bajoterra Temporada 5 – Tad. * Doctora Juguetes Episodio 105 - Chuck. * Hamburguesas Bob - Temporada 6 Ep. 6 – Lionel/Ep 16 – Robin / Ep. 14 – Peter. * Las aventuras del principito (Redoblaje 2016) - Carlos / Jake. * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Dennis (Atticus Shaffer) / Voces adicionales * Yo-Kai Watch – Mosquereta. * Pickle y Maní – Voces adicionales. * Hilda – Primer Ministro * Los vecinos Green - Remy Remington * Big Mouth - Aiden Películas * El último hombre (2018) - Voces adicionales * Swap: El cambio - Gunner Malloy (Callan Potter). * La leyenda de la tumba del dragón - Voces adicionales * Hulk: donde viven los monstruos - Benito. * La familia Fang – Baxter adolescente. * Phoenix Forgotten – Josh. * Beat the world – Carlos. * Llanuras de Mercurio – Jack. * Lakshya – Sudhir * Los cazafantasmas (1984) – Voces adicionales (redoblaje 2016). * Da Vinci – Voces adicionales. * Macbeth (2015) – Voces adicionales. * Rendirse jamás 3 – Voces adicionales. * Kundo – Voces adicionales. * Hasta que Sbornia nos separe – Voces adicionales. * Ring 2 – Voces adicionales. * Ring Zero – Voces adicionales. * April Apocalypse – Voces adicionales. * Bandolero – Voces adicionales. * Caza al presidente – Voces adicionales. * Bullet – Voces adicionales. * Bus 657: El escape del siglo – Voces adicionales. * Carefull what you wish for – Voces adicionales. * Vigilancia máxima – Voces adicionales. * Difret – Voces adicionales. * Monica Z – Voces adicionales. * El arma perfecta (2016) – Voces adicionales. * Phoenix – Voces adicionales. * Santos y Soldados 2: Objetivo Berlín – Voces adicionales. * Lago Tiburón – Voces adicionales. * Sobrevivientes – Voces adicionales. * Máquina – Voces adicionales. * Las voces – Voces adicionales. Telefilmes * Descendientes 2 - Gil. * Una melodía navideña – Luis. Películas animadas * Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte – Voces adicionales. Cortos animados * Dos huevos más – Londy. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2010